


Cantina Kisses

by mimabeann



Series: Dig Sites & Ghosts [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing competition, Kissing to Prove a Point, Mutual Pining, they're just "friends" or so they think - for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Hermi and Hex spend their downtime in a cantina, seeing who can get more kisses. After the results are in, they still think the need to test who's method is more effective.Hex belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Hermi'na/Hex Antares
Series: Dig Sites & Ghosts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008873
Kudos: 1





	Cantina Kisses

“Look, I’m telling you, my way’s better.” Hermi’na laughed as she downed her shot, clicking the small glass against the counter as she finished and shot the bartender a smirk.

Hex shook his head and leaned in closer, letting his voice drop. “And I’m telling you I don’t need to do it to make someone swoon when I kiss them.” His face was smug as he watched the chiss narrow her eyes at him.

“That’s an awful lot of talk for someone that got less kisses than I did tonight.”

He dramatically slapped a hand over his chest and pretended to sway backwards like he’d been throw off balance before leaning back in close. “ _Tonight_. I won last night. Besides, my way uses tongue.” She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, earning her a low chuckle.

“So we’re tied. I still think I’m right.” “No proof though.” “What do you want to do then?” She laughed. “Have people rate us?” “That’d be one way...” Their noses brushed as Hex smirked. “I think I have another.”

Whatever comeback she was about to voice vanished as their lips collided. The kiss was slow and deep, but gained momentum the longer their lips stayed in contact. The sounds of the cantina were muffled, the only thing she could focus on was Hex. Whatever she’d imagined he kissed like, this was better. She knew he’d be good at this, but... _Damn_. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, letting out a soft sigh as she felt him run his tongue along her lip. He smirked, slowly pulling back. _Something about that just felt... Right_. The weight of those words hit her as she felt her face flush lightly at them. _Oh. Oh, this is just great. Crushing on your best friend is exactly the right thing to do right now_. She scoffed sarcastically at herself. Hex’s gold eyes met hers and he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

“You make a convincing point.” Hermi’na winked and grinned. “Told you. Though, you certainly do too.” _Stars, Hex. Do you have any clue what you do to me_?


End file.
